


he's so short and perfect  (i'd die)

by whitehall



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Height difference, M/M, Pining, im sorry, this is nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehall/pseuds/whitehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5k full of nonsense and sappy!Junhwe</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's so short and perfect  (i'd die)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. his name is goo junhwe ok, pls dont make me change it back to junhoe im tired  
> 2\. im a horrible at english and even more horrible at writing  
> 3\. im sick and lazy when i wrote this  
> 4\. im dont have any internet friends who can be my beta  
> 5\. so this work is not being proofread or edited what so ever  
> 6\. oh and this is the first time i'd ever had the pleasure of writing about korean people, im sorry if the terms i put are wrong

Junhwe knows that he’s tall, knows that he’s pretty well-built for boys his age, which is not a fact that he’s ashamed to acknowledge. He takes pride in it actually, loves the fact that after the holiday for his sixteenth birthday; Junhwe has hit his growth’s spurt to the point where he can almost tower everyone in the room.

He does have trouble getting used to his newly found long legs, it is not scarce for him to trip on his own feet, and even the slightest slop on the street feels like an enormous bump. But at the same time, it gives him a little drop of confidence that he’s always longed for. Knowing the fact that his height corporates well with his strength makes Junhwe feels another different level of exhilaration.

Knowing that no matter how scary or uptight Hanbin is, or how much Bobby’s attempts to work out, Junhwe is still able to physically intimidate them makes everything so much thrilling then it should be. Sometimes Junhwe feels guilty or even stupid for taking such pleasure for something so incomprehensible, but the feeling is still there nonetheless.

He never endure the satisfaction of other people being shorter though, it’s not like he judges others based on their height, because that’s just plain stupid. Hanbin and Bobby are not short by any means, so it is not the fact they’re less tall than him that makes Junhwe thinks he can overpower these two _hyungs_ , it’s the fact that with his height; his strength becomes more prominent and it causes Junhwe to feel _slightly_ superior to them.

Maybe if others were to hear what he’s thinking, they would deem him as the one who brings weird to another higher level of bizarreness, but they don’t understand, they _won’t_ understand that beneath all the facades he’s put, Junhwe has this huge desire to be better than Hanbin and Bobby.

He’s told himself plenty of time this is purely for the fact that he genuinely thinks his talents shouldn’t be looked over by just one eye, that he wants to prove the world he deserves to be known as one of the most talented members in the band like Bobby and Hanbin had. Yet the irritating voice in his head always laughs at him every time Junhwe tries to convince himself that; telling him that he is not a vain person who has too much confidence, but a mere insecure boy whose confidence keeps lacking and lacking each time Jinhwan touches or laughs at Bobby and Hanbin’s jokes.

If one year ago, fifteen year old Junhwe was told that you can’t choose the person you’re attracted to he would’ve went ballistic at the idiot who was stupid enough to commit such act. He would’ve burst out laughing like a mad person who just got out of an asylum, would’ve brush them off with a laugh and a shake of his head while saying that they’ve watched too much dramas.

But now, this sixteen year old Goo Junhwe will nod eagerly in understatement and sympathy because dear god never in his wildest dream Junhwe would’ve thought that he would go this crazy over Kim Jinhwan. 

Junhwe doesn’t know how or when is the precise time when he starts to secretly wishing that he could be in Hanbin or Bobby’s shoes, he doesn’t even realize that this huge crush he owns has been blooming like a flowery tumor inside his heart until that moment when Chanwoo- giggling like a schoolgirl- was sprinting around the room yelling out Bobby had Jinhwan _trapped_ inside the bathroom and that they were showering _together._ Junhwe was practically burning in uncontrollable jealously he clenched the glass he’s been holding in his grip so hard it had broken.

Up until now, Bobby still can’t find out who had managed to turn all his underwear pink that day.

Maybe it’s because Jinhwan is so kind or maybe because Junhwe never encounters anyone who’s still in their teenage age with couple years ahead of him being _this_ nice but Junhwe’s heart just decides to act against his will and dignity and choose _Jinhwan-hyung_ of all people in this world.

He could’ve fallen in love with Sandara-noona honestly, and that would be a hundred times better than this. At least they’re not required to always interact with each other 24/7, they’re not staying in the same dorm for months and months; that would’ve seem like a walk in the park rather than this prowl into the peak of a hot burning and bubbling volcano. The age difference would be damned, really.

But no, that’s not what happen, because in the midst of concerned words and happy giggles, Jinhwan has to be so fucking perfect Junhwe’s heart must latches itself into him and refuse to ever let go even if the bloody Kim Jong Un were in the border of DMZ and threatening to give South Korea nuclear shower party just to show Junhwe’s heart some sense, that no, it is fucking wrong to fall in love with your hyung, no matter how cute and attractive he is.

Junhwe’s gayness makes it all harder, to be honest.

It all comes to a point where every time he’s about to go to bed, Junhwe would go on his knees and pray that he could be kissed by Jinhwan-hyung so that he could die happily and peaceful-

“ _What?”_   Chanwoo’s annoying surprised voice pulls him back from his dreamland.

“What?” Junhwe glares at him. “What do you want?”

Chanwoo holds his gaze at him longer than what can be considered normal before asks, “Did you just say that you want Jinhwan-hyung to die happily and peacefully?”

Dear god, Junhwe wants to jump from the Seoul Tower right now and kill this kid after. “You’re deaf, don’t be ridiculous” He gets up, padding away from the maknae to the door.

“You’re being stupid” Chanwoo laughs and stops in front of Junhwe, blocking him from getting out.

“I’m your hyung” Junhwe defenses himself pathetically, eyes still glaring at Chanwoo, he feels this sudden urge to slap Chanwoo’s head but with deep embarrassment and disappointment; Junhwe realizes if there’s anyone who can beat him in a fight is this devil spawn.

“By less than a year” Chanwoo retorts, “But seriously, why did you wish that for Jinhwan-hyung?”

“Why did I wish what?” Junhwe challenges, his eyebrow raised and giving the bitchiest look he can pull off.

Chanwoo rolls his eyes, hands are now clutching onto the sides of the door firmly as if he can read Junhwe’s consideration to sneak past him. “This dumb look doesn’t look good for you, hyung. And besides, I can hear perfectly well you muttering; which I quote ‘Jinhwan-hyung so that he could die happily’. Why do you even want him to die _happily_?”

Junhwe rolls eyes again, chuckling nervously while he flicks his hand at Chanwoo, dismissing him. “It’s because I love him, duh, you know like normal _dongsaengs_ would. As our hyung, he deserves a happy death like what you would’ve wished for Hanbin-hyung because you lo-“

“I don’t love Hanbin-hyung” Chanwoo denies easily, “But I don’t want him to die yet, be it a happy death or not.” He’s frowning right now, looking at Junhwe suspiciously, “Wait” Chanwoo stops himself, looking like he’s just realized something. “You _love_ Jinhwan-hyung? But you want him dead? Are you okay? Did you just drink Bobby-hyung’s alc-“

“Of course I don’t love him!” Junhwe says quickly, his voice getting a bit higher to his liking. “I was talking about, you know.., a hypothetical condition in whi-“

“Hypothetical?” Chanwoo asks amusedly, “Why would it even be hypo-“

“Well because I want him to be happy when he die-“

“So you’re planning to kill him?” Chanwoo preys deeper, mocking fake horror on his soon-to-be-squared-face-by-Goo-Junhwe.

“No!” The older of the two exclaims nervously, “I’m just saying that as a good junior we all should care for our seniors and pray that if the unfortunate happened, they would part this world is happiness and peace surrounding them.”

“So you still want him dead?”

“No” Junhwe hisses, “I don’t want Jinhwan-hyung to die, stop twisting my words around”

Chanwoo shrugs apathetically, face flat without any expression but Junhwe can see the intense judgment in his eyes. “I’m not twisting your words around, I am simply asking-“

“Why does Junhwe want me to die?” Jinhwan’s dulcet voice makes both him and Chanwoo jumps as if they just heard a bomb being dropped.

“N-Nothing” Junhwe says quickly, taking the golden opportunity to get out of the room when Chanwoo loosens his grip from the door. “Chanwoo’s stupid, nothing new right there, isn’t it, Hyung?” He smiles frantically at the older boy in front him, taking Jinhwan’s thin wrist by his left hand before fleeing them both away from devil spawn number 2.

“Are you taking me to the rooftop so that you can finish your mission, Junhwe-ah?” Jinhwan teases him, eyes crinkled as smile forms on his (beautiful) face.

“No” Junwhe growls, still deep in his thoughts planning hundred different ways to kill Chanwoo in his sleep. He can hear Jinhwan chuckles in response, great, now he thinks Junhwe is stupid.

“Where are you taking me then?” Jinhwan asks, more curious this time. His voice is a bit puffed as if he’s been running- _wait, he is,_ Junhwe stops his pace. Jinhwan is shorter than average, in fact, he’s shorter than average-short. And taking the fact that he’s walking with someone whose height is above standard must makes it hard for him to balance Junwhe’s steps.

The younger of the two turns his body around to look at his hyung, suddenly the room is singing Hawaiian music quietly to him. As Junhwe stares at Jinhwan whose hair is now disheveled, and eyes wide gazing _up_ at him in confusion; Junhwe feels peculiar pride filling his chest.

He grins stupidly at Jinhwan, his unfathomable umbrage towards Chanwoo is now forgotten, thanks to his crush (love) being cute and _short._ “Do you want to get an ice cream, Hyung?”

“Huh?”

Junhwe nods earnestly, still grinning like a fool and looking like a lost puppy. Junhwe knows if someone was seeing him right now they would jump in fright because this look doesn’t suit his face well. But Junhwe doesn’t care, he’s so happy with his height and Jinhwan is too nice to judge him based on his appearance so it’s all good. “Yeah, perfect for this kind of weather, don’t you think?”

“I guess” Jinhwan mutters, sounding suspicious but he doesn’t pull his hand away from Junhwe’s grip, so the younger tightens his hold.

“Great” Junhwe says happily, they continue their walk. The ice cream vendor is actually right underneath the YG building, so Junhwe is not too worried of getting caught holding hands with Jinhwan because everyone kinda knows each other in here, they would not take it as a surprise if the artists like to get a little bit too affectionate with each other, regardless of gender.

Turns out the usual old man who’s been serving the ice cream is now ill and is being replaced by his wife, Jinhwan hastily lets go of their intertwined hands at that;  Junhwe is not disappointed because he knows it is a rational thing to do. Ahjummas are more talkative and blunt that their counterparts, if this lady accidentally told her friends that two YG male artists are holding each other hands in a manner that’s totally not platonic (especially on Junhwe’s side); Mr. Yang would have both of their heads chopped off the scaffold (though Junhwe is willing to throw all away his dignity and beg on his knees for Mr.Yang to at least spare Jinhwan’s life).

Both of them get two scoops of pistachio and raisins flavored ice cream each. Usually when the old man is here, Jinhwan would spend at least five minutes to make polite small talk with him, but since none of the boys know the man’s wife very well, Junhwe just pays for their cups in an awkward silence.

“You two are cute together, you know” The lady suddenly tells them when he’s bowing to thank her.

From the corner of Junhwe’s eyes, he can see Jinhwan blushing, indescribable joy pulls his mouth into a smile instead of a frown. He’s about to deny her statement happily (something that does not occur often) when his world crumbles back down.

“Your _hyung_ is very thoughtful and sweet, isn’t he?” The lady asks Jinhwan fondly, she’s pointing at Junhwe. “It’s not often for me to see older brothers acting so caring towards their younger siblings”

 _What_ , Junwhe gapes. Just _what?_

Jinhwan’s blush gets a bit deeper before his head is thrown back; laughing. If it’s not for the fact that Jinhwan is too cute for his own good, Junwhe would _hate_ him.

“He’s not my brother” Jinhwan says in between giggles, “Nor is he older than me”

Now it’s the lady turns to gape in disbelief, she keeps looking back and forth from Jinhwan to him yet Junhwe feels too annoyed and betrayed to smile at her and to dismiss her (wild) assumption. “I’m sorry” She laughs, clearly not feeling sorry at all. “It’s just that you look so little and adorable I thought you were the younger one”

Okay, so Junhwe may dislike her for basically assuming that he looks _old_ but what she’s just say is one hundred percent accurate.

Jinhwan continues to laugh in response, Junhwan thinks that he’s been told this too much it has come to the point where his height and appearance making him look way younger than he’s supposed to no longer bothers him the slightest. “It’s okay” he says, “I get that a lot”

The lady chuckles, nodding as if she understands what Jinhwan has been through. “And you, boy.” She looks at Junhwan pointedly, “You should’ve smiled more, and that frown of yours makes you look at lot older than you should be. Especially since you wear that black earring had me thinking you used to be a gangster or something.”

That earns a gasp of horror from Junhwe; as he reflectively reaches for the metal accessory on his right ear, he gives the lady a look of cynicism.

It takes a lot of self-control in him to keep reminding himself that Ahjummas are justified to annoy and invade others’ personal space in this country. Junhwe smiles tightly, bowing once to show her that he’s _sorry_ for not smiling. Honestly, Junhwe should be considered as South Korea’s national hero for surviving such dreadful fate. 

He zones out for a moment as Jinhwan chats with the lady, occasionally spooning the ice cream into his mouth. Jinhwan’s cup is leaking, but the boy is too endorsed into the conversation to notice. Finally, after what feels like thousand days, Jinhwan says his goodbye and takes Junhwe’s hand as they walk back to the studio.

“Well that was pleasant” Jinhwan chuckles in amusement when both of them are in the elevator.

Junhwe scowls.

“Oh come, June” Jinhwan laughs, staring up at him with _fondness_ in his eyes and Junhwe wonders how easier his life would be of the both hated each other instead. “Don’t take it too serious”

“She practically said I look _old_ ” Junhwe complains, “I have been taking great pride in my height but now I have never felt so dishonoured in my entire life”

“Now you’re just exaggerating” Jinhwan says and he bumps his shoulders to Junhwe’s, it hits his sides instead, which nearly makes the older boy stumble back, honestly if that lady hadn’t said such thing Junhwe would’ve _squealed_ in infatuation at the sight.

“How would you feel if you are told that you look a lot older than  you should, Hyung?” he grumbles, the bells dings and he sprints out of the elevator, with Jinhwan following from behind.

“With that face of yours?” Jinhwan asks, smile threatening to break out of his face. “I don’t know, I would take that as a compliment, I guess. Looking so manly and all that”

Junhwe stops his tracks, he turns around to the shorter one and gapes. “Y-you like it?”

“Huh?” Jinhwan looks a bit doubtful, like he wants to know to where this conversation is going yet doesn’t know whether or not he’d be happy to see the outcome.

“You know…” Junhwe continues carefully, “Like, if you were in another universe and you were me, would you be happy with it?”

Jinhwan snorts, “Urm, yeah I guess. I mean being short has its own disadvantages, so I think I wouldn’t have minded it in the slightest. Especially, adding up the fact that you don’t look so bad.”

Junhwe sighs happily, abruptly the room feels like it’s been swept and mopped by angels. _Oh my god,_ Jinhwan likes his _height,_ and he thinks that Junhwe is attractive. Well, he didn’t precisely say that, but at least according to him; Junhwe doesn’t look _so_ bad.

Wait, that’s the equivalent of being attractive, right?

That must be it, Jinhwan must mean that because he can’t just bluntly say that Junhwe is handsome, he’s not Bobby who is way to expressive, nor is he like Donghyuk who compliments every breathing person he sees, but he’s not like Hanbin either; who is too uptight to praise others. Jinhwan stands in the middle; he compliments others but tries to be subtle while doing it. 

“… don’t you? Because I prefer knowing that Hanbin will stop nagging us to keep practicing the new dance move. We’ve been staying up late just to rehearse, my feet barely able to hold me these days” Jinhwan trails off without Junhwe’s notice.

“Y-yeah” Junhwe nods, not following the point Jinhwan is trying to pull out. But the things that Jinhwan says don’t need to have any kind of acute relevancy for him to agree with, he’ll say yes to whatever Jinhwan asks him too. He’s so whipped (and in love) to argue with this perfect human being.

Okay, Junhwe is magnifying Jinhwan a bit here, but here’s not the one to be blamed.

It’s not his fault that Jinhwan is too infatuating for anyone’s good.

 

 

Remember when Junhwe said that he doesn’t take pleasure from seeing others being short than him?

Well that doesn’t apply to Jinhwan.

With Bobby or Hanbin; it is the newly found physical strength that he has which makes him glad to be taller than those two, that ability to knock the hyungs with a simple nudge from his left elbow makes Junhwe feels cooler and better because in some amazingly terrifying circumstances; if one day Jinhwan were to be trapped in a cave with a giant yeti keeping him hostage;  Junwhe could be the one who will come to his rescue and be his knight in shining armour instead of Jinhwan’s two idiot slash overly protective friends (read: minions).

But this kind of gratification is peculiar than that, he likes Jinhwan’s short height not because it makes him feel superior. It enchants him in a way magic does to people’s failing fantasy.

It is so indulging to see Jinwhan on his tiptoes trying to grab the ice packs in the freezer because the door is too high, to hear him cursing quietly every time Chanwoo puts the jam one counter above his reach.

Junhwe first realizes just how intriguing Jinhwan’s shortness is when he stares at the older boy in the morning of December; Jinhwan stands there less than 165 cm, eyes soft from the blissful sleep he’s just had, hair unruly and the edges of his pyjama’s sleeves are tangling down because apparently Bobby gave it to him as a birthday present right when they had their first relatively serious fight. Bobby wanted to be nice and piss Jinhwan off at the same time and thought that giving him a new pyjama thrice his size was the best plan he had ever pulled off.

Bobby does act like a dumb person sometimes, but he’s a genius when he wants to.

“Junhwe-ah” Jinhwan calls him from the corner of the room as he walks towards the kitchen.

“Yes, hyung?” Junhwe answers faster than he should. “What is it?”

“Do you want some tea?”

“Yeah, sure” he nods, just as he’s about to get up from the couch, Jinwhan cuts him off; “What are you doing?”

“Urm, I’m going to make tea?” Junhwe asks in confusion.

Jinhwan chuckles, “I asked you if you wanted some tea, not order you to get me one, _Pabo”_

It’s not fair, really. It is not fair for Junhwe and the rest of the ordinary folks to have someone as good looking as Jinhwan with a heart of an angel’s and voice that matches it. “Oh,” Junhwe mutters pathetically, his cheeks are hot from embarrassment. “Sorry, hyung.”

Jinhwan brushes him off with a laugh and a roll from his eyes. “It’s okay, anyway, do you want it sweet or not?”

“Sweet, please”

“How many spoon of sugar?”

 _There’s no need to add sugar to make it sweet, hyung. You are sweet enough for both of us._ Junhwe almost let that godforsaken sentence out of his mouth. But decides to go against it for he knows how stupid he’d look if he blurted that out. He really needs to cut down the amount of dramas he’s watching. “Erm, two spoons, please”

Jinhwan hums in reply and Junhwe goes back lying on the couch, face staring up at the ceiling with his head resting on top of his tucked hands. The dorm is quiet, for no one but he and Jinhwan are awake. The sizzle of water being poured into the tea pot, the stove being turned on and the clink of the glasses and silver wares almost sends Junhwe back to sleep, he’s imagining that he’s in his and Jinhwan’s apartment, with no one but the two of them alone, waking up every day to someone as amazing as Jinhwan, seeing him making two cups of tea every morning, him under the white blanket on their bed, tangling with white fabrics that barely do any job to cover Jinhwan’s nak-

Junwhe hears a thump on the floor, coming from the kitchen; followed by Jinhwan groaning in pain.

“Hyung?” Junhwe jostles up and sprints to the small form grunting curses on the floor. “What happened?”

Jinhwan looks up at him like a child getting caught stealing cookies for the first time. “I fell” he says miserably.

Junhwe is too worried to laugh, “Yeah I know that. But why?” he pushes further, kneeling down in front Jinhwan to help him getting up; yet he doesn’t miss the pretty blush appearing on the other’s cheeks. “You really need to be careful, hyung”

Jinhwan nods and hisses as he tries to stand up straight. “I know”

“Care to tell me what made you fall?” Junhwe trails his eyes from Jinhwan’s face to his feet, no apparent scars are seen. He internally sighs in relief.

“Bloody Chanwoo keeps putting the sugar on the top shelf”

Junhwe snorts.

Jinhwan pulls himself away from his hold instantly, “Yah!” he leers up at him. “Are you making fun of my height?!”

“What? No!” Junhwe shakes his head furiously, “I just- you know, it-it’s cute”

“Cute?”

“Yeah” Junhwe laughs, “I mean, you’re too short that you can’t even reach the shelves, they’re not even _that_ tall”

“Oh” Jinhwan glares, “So you’re making fun of me then?”

“That’s not even a bad thing!” Junhwe points out, “Look, with your height you could just pout your way around and have everyone doing things for you, how amazing that is?”

“Amazingly awful” Jinhwan remarks bitterly, “I will not allow myself to be dependent on anyone. That’s just lame”

“Well, not anyone per se” Junhwe replies thoughtfully, “I guess some would mind to be bossed around but you, but I can think of one who wouldn’t though”

“Yeah?” Jinhwan rolls his eyes, “That someone being one of my future personal assistances?”

“No” Junhwe shakes his head, “Me”

“You?” Jinhwan chuckles, “I find that hard to believe.”

“Well” he trails off, “Since I am the tallest and kindest in here-“

“ _So modest”_

“..it would be a much reasonable option, actually”

“Oh yeah?” Jinhwan asks amusedly. “And what do I have to do in return of your ‘reasonable favour’?” He adds with a mocked air quote.

Junhwe sniggers, he’s looking at the boy in front of him with such adoration he could explode. “I don’t know… maybe a kiss?” His mouth says without asking for his brain’s consent first. Junhwe’s eyes are now wide with horror as his palm covers his mouth to prevent it from humiliate Junhwe any further.

 _Just what the fuck,_ he internally groans.

“I-I mean” he croaks out, “You when it-it’s urm, like a payment without an actual money so that’s… that’s more productive I me- _wait,_ no. I-I didn’t mean that. Wh-“

Jinhwan cackles, “Okay, okay. I get your point” He says and Junhwe dares to look down at him. He doesn’t look furious or embarrassed, the blush he has from his fall is still there but Junhwe has the feeling that it stays there for another different reason. He doesn’t want to give himself a false hope, though.

“You do?” He asks scrupulously.

“Yeah” Jinhwan nods with a grin, “I mean, you like, hypothetically speaking, I wouldn’t mind ki-“

“ _Oi!”_ A panicked Chanwoo bellows. “The water’s boiling!” He runs to the stove and hurriedly turns it off, crushing Jinhwan and Junhwe apart while doing so. “What were you two-“

Junhwe rolls his eyes, feeling the great urge to throw Chanwoo down from the rooftop without any remorse. “Oh, don’t be s-“

“I’m sorry!” Jinhwan’s abashed apology stops him from saying things that he surely would regret later. “We were… urm” He turns even more red, “Talking about… things and I was- I was too focused I didn’t hear the pot-“

“Well, don’t do it again, hyung” Chanwoo says as he opens the window to let the pot’s steam out. “You could’ve burned down the building”

“I know” Jinhwan nods in shame. “If I-“

“Hey” Junhwe stops him when he knows that he’s going to blame himself. “It was an accident, hyung. No need to blame anyone” He continues, gazing at Chanwoo pointedly.

The maknae rolls his eyes, but he knows Junhwe better not to oppose his order. “It’s okay, Jinhwan-hyung. I was being too agitated for my liking, to be honest. I’m sorry that I yelled at you.”

Jinhwan sighs, “Yeah, I’m sorry to-“

“Wait” Chanwoo cuts him off; he has this horrible habit to cut people off in mid-sentence. Hanbin’s been trying to tell him that he needs to lower it down, but Junhwe guesses that Chanwoo is horrible too at taking advices. “What were you guys talking about, anyway?” He asks more to Jinhwan than Junhwe, “I didn’t know that you’d be willing to waste your highly intelligent conversational skill with some Junwhe-hyung”

Junhwe knows that Chanwoo is joking but he can’t help growling; “ _Aish_ , do you want to die, kid?”

Chanwoo snorts, and stares at him innocently. “What?” he shrugs nonchalantly, “I was asking a common question with a common argument.”

 Junhwe is so close to chase this devil spawn and bury him alive under a pile of a century-old kimchi when Jinhwan says; “We were talking nonsense, really. Nothing important” He doesn’t look at Junhwe as he said it, the taller of the two feels his gut wrenches in disappointment.

“I know it” Chanwoo laughs, unaware of the sudden tension change in the room. “There’s no way you could talk about things more serious than the weather topic with him, Jinhwan-hyung”

“Yeah” Jinhwan breathes, his face is cringing.

“Well” Chanwoo says, “I’m going to the bathroom, you better start making your tea soon now, hyung. Before it gets cold” Then he’s gone, leaving the two of them in an awkward silence.

“June-ah” Jinhwan turns to him, eyes filled with regret. “When I said that to Chanwoo, I didn’t me-“

“It’s okay, hyung” Junhwe replies solemnly, “It’s my fault I shouldn’t ha-“

“No!” Jinhwan says a little bit too loud and fast. “What I meant, was that I-I liked it”

_What?_

“What?” Junhwe looks at him in a hopeful disbelief.

Jinhwan blushes again, he seems to be doing that a lot in front of him, but Junhwe doesn’t mind. If he’s asked to only see one thing before he died, he’d choose watching Jinhwan’s cheeks going red in flattery or embarrassment. “We were… that was flirting right?” he asks carefully, looking up shyly at Junhwe from his lashes. “That was… fun”

Junhwe’s solemn face turns into a happy one, the look that doesn’t match his appearance but he doesn’t care. His mouth cannot stop grinning so wide in happiness, this is like the closest thing Junhwe ever gets to hear Jinhwan admitting that he’s comfortable to be with him in a _not_ platonic way. “Really?”

Jinhwan is beaming. “Yeah, definitely.”

Junhwe’s faces contracts into a scrunch, making him look like a beaver taking shit, but he doesn’t care. He’s so happy he squeals like a teenage girl while thumping his fists up in the air as if he’s just won the Olympic or something. “Oh my god” he says in awe and Jinhwan laughs.

“Why are you so happy?” he asks, even though he knows the answer.

 _Wait, Jinhwan knows._ Junhwe stops abruptly. Jinhwan knows he likes _him._

Suddenly, Junhwe can hear the angels singing, harmonized by the sound of Jamaican music being played. Their dorm is located on the 7th floor apartment, but right now it feels like he’s on an open beach. Junhwe takes a step closer to Jinhwan, closing the distance, then to the older boy’s surprise, Junhwe wraps his lanky arms around his narrow waist. Spinning Jinhwan around in his hold, Junhwe can hear him yelps astonishment before cackling blithely.

Junhwe finally puts the boy he’s been holding down on the floor, both of them are red and breathless. They are now so close with each other. Jinhwan could lean a centimetre into Junhwe just to have his head resting on the younger one’s chest. Jinhwan tilts his head up so that they’re now staring at each other’s eyes properly.

Maybe it’s because the angels’ music is still ringing in his head, or maybe because right now Jinhwan looks so perfect and so enamoured with _him_ , Junhwe dares himself to lower his lips until it touches Jinhwan’s forehead. He smiles into the skin when Jinhwan sighs dreamily into his arms. “You know, hyung” Junhwe mutters huskily, his nose almost touching Jinhwan’s. “I wouldn’t mind being your slave until the rest of my life”

“Really?” Jinhwan says breathlessly, he stands on his tiptoes, lips just barely pressing against Junhwe’s plump ones. “Can you grab the jar on the top counter for me?”

Junhwe hums, “I need my compensation first, though, before I do my job. Can you give me my payment now, hyung?”

Jinhwan nods and laughs with bated breath. Junhwe can almost taste his peppermint mouthwash. Then Jinhwan kisses him, it is sloppy and filled with too much chuckles, relief and fond smiles. JInhwan’s lips are so soft and warm Junhwe can’t help but to pull him closer by the waist. The smaller one gasps before continue their kiss. Junhwe doesn’t feel any kind of electricity nor does he see fireworks in his closed eyes. Even the angels in his head have stopped their singing. He can only taste, feel and see Jinhwan. His clumsy yet determined pecks, his small hands clutching onto the fabrics of Junwhe’s clothes, and the feel of his lithe body against Junhwe’s bulky one.

After what feels like centuries of delight, Jinhwan pulls away, he’s gasping for air with his eyes wide as if he’s not expecting how pleasurable that kiss was.

Junhwe is not any different, though.

“Wow” Jinhwan says perplexedly.

Junhwe nods earnestly. “I know” he agrees without any hesitation.

Chanwoo is a brat, honestly. He’s annoying, snarky, and just a nagging person towards Junhwe. The kid is nice to everyone but him, a sweetheart to Jinhwan and Hanbin, a good maknae to Bobby, Yunhyeong, and Donghyuk, but he’s an ass to Junhwe nonetheless.

Sometimes Junhwe thinks his dislike grows because of them are so similar in terms of personality traits, but right now, after finally able to taste the lips of the most perfect human being in the Republic of Korea (read: Kim Jinhwan), Chanwoo doesn’t seem as horrible as he used to seem.

The kid’s ignorance and his oblivious question did help Jinhwan and Junhwe to get their sense together and kiss afterall.

That and Jinwhan’s short height.

Dear God, Junhwe has never been this happy of being tall before.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls critize my soul as kind as you'd like, im begging


End file.
